Una semana para cambiar
by just a good dream
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona especial siempre estuvo a un lado tuyo?¿No será muy tarde para remediar errores del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

La serie Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto :)

Espero y les guste.

* * *

UNA SEMANA PARA CAMBIAR.

_Cada mañana d__espierto con la pesadez de la soledad en mis ojos. Cuando se que esos labios tuyos no son míos y esa mirada tuya se mezcla con un toque de olvido… si tan solo pudieras ver quien soy… si tan solo pudieras…_

Arnold se despertó totalmente empapado de sudor y algo nervioso. Había soñado lo mismo por tercera ocasión: Él y esa misteriosa joven tomados de la mano y justo cuando iba a descubrir el rostro de aquella bella mujer, el sueño se tornaba oscuro y un miedo profundo se apoderaba de Arnold mientras caía por un vacío que parecía no acabar. Y cada día se ponía peor. Se acomodó el cabello y se limpió las gotas necias de sudor que recorrían su frente.

-Algun día, sabré quién eres. -Dijo Arnold justo antes de caer rendido nuevamente en su cama.

* * *

Helga era una niña que siempre había tenido los pies en la tierra, sin preocupaciones en la escuela o intentar quedar bien con los demás chicos, siempre era la niña ruda y segura que todos conocían, y nada podía romper esa barrera poderosa en la que se ocultaba la más bella y delicada flor. Helga nunca tropezaba o temblaba ante alguna situación, claro, siempre y el tema de conversación no fuera Arnold. El niño que la traía loca desde hacia bastante tiempo, y fue precisamente eso lo que la impulsaba a cambiar ahora a sus 15 años, sin embargo, cuando se es una niña con una familia incomprensible, pocos amigos verdaderos y un amor no correspondido, el mal carácter suele apoderarse de uno mismo. Pero ahora que se iba a ir lejos, muy lejos de Arnold, había un par de cosas que tenía que resolver… un par de cosas que tenia que dejar en claro…

-Phoebe, ya lo he intentado, en serio- decía la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras de la P.S. 18 con su mejor amiga a un lado, como había sido siempre.

-Dudo que tus padres no comprendan que en realidad tú no quieres irte lejos, de seguro entenderán por primera vez tus deseos, Helga- Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo la chica de lentes, la intelectual, hermosa y mejor amiga que se pudo haber encontrado una persona como Helga.

-No Phoebe. Ellos me enviarán a Liverpool con la estúpida idea de que mi educación es lo primero, en lugar de decir que se quieren deshacer de mí…

-Vamos Helga, ¿Liverpool? ¿A quién quieres engañar? Si no hubiera sido por Arn-

-Shh, baja la voz Phoebe, te pueden escuchar.- Dijo Helga interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Claro. Si no hubiera sido porque Arnold se encuentra emocionalmente ligado con Lila, la idea de irte lejos ni se te hubiera cruzado por la mente.

Y aunque su pequeña, pero sabia amiga tenía razón, ella jamás lo iba a aceptar. Sus padres ni siquiera la estaba forzando a marcharse, pero Helga estaba segura que ver a su ''pareja favorita'' una vez mas juntos y acaramelados como la ultima vez, le rompería de una vez por todas el frágil corazón que guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Y caer enfrente de Arnold no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer.

-Vamos Helga, no huyas de tus problemas… soluciónalos.- Dijo Phoebe, mientras las dos se sentaban en la mesa más lejana que pudieron encontrar, _su _mesa. Donde podían hablar de lo que quisieran sin que nadie se atreviera siquiera a sospechar su tema de conversación, que el 80% de las veces, se trataba de cierto rubio con cabeza en forma de balón.

-Phoebe, irme será lo mejor… aprenderé muchas cosas acerca de Reino Unido, te enviaré postales, y lo mejor: Liverpool cuenta con 24 bibliotecas, la más grande, la Biblioteca Central está ubicada en el Centro de la cuidad así que me pasaré mucho tiempo ahí y disfrutaré cada momento. A lo mejor y estas viendo a la próxima novelista exitosa en el mundo- Aseguró Helga mientras la sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande en su rostro.

-Si, la más exitosa del mundo… pero muy lejos de tu hogar y de mi, amiga.- dijo tristemente Phoebe.

-Vamos Phoebe, apenas y si es un sueño lejano, ni que Bob y Miriam quisieran hacerme una vida feliz. Estoy segura que me quedaré toda mi vida aquí, a sufrir.- Dijo Helga aceptando tristemente la realidad de su vida y recargando su cara en una mano apoyada en la mesa.

-Me da pena pero al mismo tiempo alegría escuchar eso, Helga. Debo ser honesta contigo, no deseo que te vayas lejos. Has sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre.

-Y así seguirá siendo Phoebe, así seguirá siendo.- Contestó Helga.

* * *

-Vamos viejo, elije una mesa de una buena vez.- Dijo por quinta vez Gerald a su mejor amigo Arnold, mientras los dos estaban parados en medio de la cafetería.

-No hay ninguna disponible, Gerald.

-Allá hay una.- señalando donde se encontraban Helga y Phoebe.

-¿Estás loco, Gerald? Ahí está Helga y ella..

-¿Te odia? Viejo, hemos discutido esto antes… no tiene importancia, es solo una niña más, de cualquier forma, no esperabas que todo el mundo te amase o ¿si?- Preguntó Gerald con una ceja arriba.

-Por supuesto que no, Gerald. Además, no es por eso, es solo que no necesito una bomba de insultos esta mañana, sabes que no me siento muy bien para variar.

-Lo que tú digas, Arnold, pero deberías de mostrarle poco interés al odio de Helga, de cualquier forma ella ya se va a ir y-

-¿QUÉ?- Interrumpió Arnold a su amigo.

-Si, Phoebe me comentó que Helga tenía la increíble idea de irse para siempre y probar mejor suerte en Liverpool. ¿Perfecto, no? Así no tendrás que soportar más los ataques de ella.- dijo Gerald.

-Si, si.. Perfecto.- Mencionó Arnold en un susurro casi inaudible.

* * *

-Helga, no es por asustarte ni nada, pero ahí viene Arnold.- dijo Phoebe tratando de disimular la alegría de ver que también venía Gerald.

-Supongo que la fiesta ha terminado para mi, Phoebe. Me iré a repasar alguna materia.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Espera, viene también Gerald.- Mencionó con un leve sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Sólo trata de no ponerte como un tomate y no decir ninguna estupidez y ya.- Dijo Helga un poco desesperada. Lo cierto era que no tenía la más mínima intención de cruzar palabras o miradas con Arnold, ya le había hecho demasiado daño como para que se lo permitiera una vez mas.

-Adiós Helga.- Pronunció Phoebe.-¡HELGA!.- Gritó Phoebe, pero ya era muy tarde.

-ARGH!- Fue todo lo que exclamó Helga cuando giró para marcharse sin darse cuenta de que Arnold ahí estaba y chocó contra el y sin querer, toda la comida se estrelló contra su vestido rosa, provocando la risa divertida de todos los presentes y una mirada de disculpa en Arnold.

-Por Dios.- Dijo Gerald.

Helga se quedó totalmente muda… sus ojos se sintieron cada vez más pesados y su rostro cada vez más rojo por la vergüenza. Ser el centro de atención nunca le había gustado del todo. Sus manos temblaban un poco y sentía en su cuerpo la comida caliente de Arnold. De pronto, se dio cuenta de la realidad: se estaban burlando de ella. Todos la conocían por su carácter explosivo y sus impulsivas ofensas, pero esta vez… no salió nada de su boca. Simplemente colocó su mirada un poco triste hacia Arnold y caminó fuera de la cafetería entre los gritos y sonrisas de burla. Nadie nunca iba a comprender.

-Helga..-Dijo Phoebe en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Arnold seguía petrificado. Él no había querido hacer eso y debe admitir que sintió un poco de vergüenza al notar que todos se burlaban de Helga. Sin embargo todo había sido un accidente, un cruel accidente. Pero la verdad, no le importaba que los demás comprendieran eso, solo le importaba que lo comprendiera una persona: Helga.

-Wow viejo.- Dijo Gerald aún sorprendido mientras se sentaba en la mesa que ahora estaba totalmente vacía.

-Lo se.- Contestó Arnold imitando a su amigo.

-¿Cómo lograste ensuciar a Helga? ¡Fue increíble! ¿Lo tenías todo preparado, cierto?- Dijo Gerald con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Gerald!- Contestó con un tono de ofensa.

-¡Entonces eres un genio de la improvisación!- Dijo triunfante Gerald.

-¡GERALD, YO NO QUERÍA HACERLO!- Gritó furioso el rubio cosa que incomodó a Gerald.

-¿Ah... no?- Preguntó confundido el moreno.

-No, fue un accidente.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, no fue para tanto. Lo único extraño fue que ella no dijo absolutamente nada, tal vez se quedó sin insultos. Vaya, ya era hora ¿no crees?... ¿Arnold? ¿Viejo, estás ahí?- Dijo al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención en ningún momento.

-Lo... lo siento, Gerald.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendido, no hay día que Helga no te dedicase alguna ofensa y hoy, que en realidad sí tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo, se queda totalmente muda.

-Pero, ¿No has notado que desde hace días... no me dice nada?

-¡De seguro ya maduró o que se yo! Ellas son muy complicadas, prefiero ni meterme en sus problemas.- Dijo Gerald con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.

Un grito de entusiasmo se escuchó desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Era Lila.

-¡Arnold!- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Arnold. La verdad era que a sus 15 años, Lila era lo suficientemente hermosa como para confundirse con una verdadera princesa de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Qué oportunidad podría tener Helga con Arnold si éste tenía una pareja de lo más excepcional? Todos los días Helga llegaba a esa horrible conclusión, a esa triste conclusión.

Qué error más grande.

-¿Qué pasa Lila? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Mencionó calmado Arnold.

-No, Arnold. No seas tontito, sólo quería estar contigo un rato. - Dijo apretando una mejilla del rubio, provocando una risita burlona en Gerlad.- Hola, Gerald- Saludó con alegría Lila.

-Hola, Lila.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo Arnold tratando de crear un tema de conversación.

-Por ahí, preparandome para los exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a mis tíos y abuelos.- Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Saldrás de viaje?- Preguntó Gerald...

Sin embargo, Arnold no estaba prestando nada de atención. Estaba demasiado confundido y preocupado por muchas cosas: Su abuelo grave en el hospital, esos sueños extraños donde cada vez se sentía peor por no entender nada, la sorpresiva reacción de Helga y la noticia de que se iba a mudar, la graduación cercana, sentimientos que no compartía con nadie, ni si quiera con Gerald. Arnold estaba cambiando y el rubio temía a este hecho.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo conmigo?- Dijo para sí mismo. Una pregunta que ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta.

* * *

Helga estaba dentro del baño de niñas tallando su ropa con agua, tratando inútilmente de por lo menos, disimular la terrible mancha de salsa.

-¿Helga?- Dijo Phoebe mientras abría la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, Phoebe. Es solo que intento quitar esta estúpida mancha.- Mientras tallaba con fuerzas.

-¿Segura?-Colocándose a un lado de ella.

-Si, Phoebe. ¿Por qué tanta intriga? No es como si me hubiera pasado lo peor del mundo.

-Es solo que te noté sumamente rara.

Oh, no. Ella no podría haberlo notado. Phoebe no podría saber cómo se sentía en el interior Helga. Eso la entristecería demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas? Todo está bien - Dijo mintiendo Helga.

-Es que, tu... no insultaste a Arnold.- Dijo Phoebe como si fuese algo totalmente extraño e imposible. Algo increíble.

-Oh, es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza. ¡Descuida, en un rato más le diré todas sus verdades a ese cabeza de balón!-Dijo fingiendo corage.- Estoy perfectamente bien.-Agregó sonriendo.

-Eso espero Helga..

Perfecto, se la había creído.

-Mira, ya se me quitó ésta mancha.- Mencionó Helga señalandose su vestido.

-Claro.- Dijo Phoebe con sarcasmo.-No se ve para nada, Helga.

-Ja,ja! Por lo menos se ve menos, ¿Cierto?.- Dijo la rubia riendose.

-Eso sí, Helga.- Definitivamente no había nada que hiciera más feliz a Phoebe que ver a su mejor amiga sonriendo.

-Vamos afuera, que las clases están por continuar y no quiero que luego te estes quejando de que te hago bajar tus notas.- Dijo Helga mientras salían del baño de niñas.

_Y este día fue exactamente como los otros: lejos de ti. Si pudieras romper las barreras que con tanto dolor he construido para ti. Quema cada parte de este corazón necio, antes de que deje de palpitar por la realidad de esta soledad. Mírame por lo menos una vez, y trata de decifrar lo que te suplican mis ojos, trata de entender lo que te dicen mis labios. Trata de hacerme sentir bien. _

* * *

Gracias por Leer =)


	2. Chapter 2

La serie Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto :)

Espero y les guste.

* * *

_Tomas de su mano y olvidas mi rostro, contemplas el suyo para luego reír. Porque crees que eso es amor, y tal vez lo mío sea más fuerte. Algo que nadie puede superar._

_Algo que ni yo supe controlar..._

-Arnold querido, dije que si me veo bien esta mañana.-Dijo Lila moviendo una de sus manos frente a la cara del rubio.

-Ah, si si Lila lo lamento, no me siento muy bien este día.

Creo que Arnold no debió de haber dicho eso.

En ese momento, Lila se para bruscamente y jaló del brazo a su novio hacia la salida gritando por toda la cafetería.

-Oh Arnold pobrecillo, y yo que ni me daba cuenta! Mírate estás ardiendo en fiebre!

-Lila, no es necesario tanta-

-¡CALLA ARNOLD! Estas enfermo-Interrumpió Lila a su novio

-AYUDAME!-Le dijo Arnold moviendo solo los labios y sin emitir sonido alguno a su mejor amigo quien veía la escena con cierta gracia y una sonrisa enorme desde la mesa.

Este episodio quedaría para la posteridad.

-Oye Helga, ¿Hiciste el apunte del profesor Simons?-Dijo Phoebe tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación que olvidase el incidente con Arnold.

-¿Literatura?

-Si

-Oh, claro Phoebe. Ya sabes que es la única materia que realmente me gusta, porque puedo desahogar en un pedazo de papel todo lo que siento.

Y esa era la verdad. No había cosa más fascinante para Helga H. Pataki que escribir y dejar volar su mente en un mundo puro donde nadie pudiese pisar y contaminarlo con malas vibras y oscuridad. Las letras eran lo suyo y por nada permitiría que alguien se las quitase.

Nadie excepto un rubio que acababa de pasar siendo jalado por la 'Señorita Perfección' en medio de las dos amigas. Y la pelirroja no paraba de gritar.''¡Abran paso, mi novio esta enfermo!'' causando interés en Helga. ¿De qué podría estar enfermo Arnold?

-¿Oíste eso, Helga? Arnold está enfermo.-Dijo Phoebe preocupada

-De seguro ya se le pegó la estupidez con Lila a un lado siempre.-Respondió Helga con un toque de diversión.

-Supongo-Respondió Phoebe, pero ella sabía que Helga estaba igual o incluso más preocupada por Arnold.

El timbre de entrada a clases hizo su aparición y las chicas no tardaron en llegar al aula. El profesor Simons los esperaba con la misma alegría de siempre y los alumnos, con la misma flojera de todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días niños. Les tengo una maravillosa noticia, el día de hoy es un día sumamente especial porque tenemos a una invitada con nosotros. Quiero que muestren su respeto y su educación ya que en cualquier momento llegará.

-¿Una invitada especial?-Preguntó Helga a Phoebe

-¡Qué se yo!-Contestó confundida la amiga

Helga ya se estaba imaginando lo peor: Olga Pataki. Un gesto de incomodidad se apoderó de la rubia en un segundo hasta que en ese instante, entró al aula una mujer de gran estatura con cabello castaño, ojos muy grandes color almendra y una gran sonrisa. Llevaba un libro color rojo en sus manos y traía puesto un vestido color café que hacía juego perfectamente con sus ojos.

-Niños, ella es la escritora Lucía Welling, y viene a compartir con nosotros su experiencia en literatura, por favor Lucía, inicie.-Introdujo el profesor con su mejor sonrisa. Todos esperaban con ansías. En especial, Helga.

-Hola jóvenes, soy Lucía, como su profesor les dijo y estoy muy contenta de estar aqui. Les voy a platicar un poco de literatura, pero no quiero que esta clase resulte aburrida, así que mejor iniciemos con ustedes. ¿Hay alguno que le gustaría platicarnos de algo de literatura?-Nadie respondió- ¿No?-Otra vez, silencio-¿Algún poema o escrito que quisieran compartir?.

Helga tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no delatar su deseo y pasión por las letras. En ese momento, no se iba a abrir con nadie, nadie se lo merecía.

-Bien, entonces comencemos conmigo. A mi me interesó escribir desde que tenía mas o menos su edad y comprendí que no hay mejor forma de limpiar tu alma, que pasar todos tus problemas, sentimientos e inquietudes a una hoja de papel y transformarlos en aventuras e historias que te lleven a otro mundo.

Las palabras de Lucía retumbaban en el oído de Helga sin cesar. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar exactamente igual?

Y así transcurrió la clase más emocionante y entretenida para Helga. Todo estaba sumamente perfecto hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: Arnold todavía no estaba en el salón. Entonces, sí estaba enfermo.. y lo peor: Lila tampoco estaba ¿Y si era algo grave? Una descarga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo… ella necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

Dio el timbre de cambio de clases y Lucía salió del aula después de haber recibido una maravillosa respuesta por parte de los alumnos.

-Bien niños, espero que les haya gustado la clase, si me permiten decir, estuvo increíble. Espero que hayan comprendido el punto de vista de Lucía y lo traten de aplicar en su vida.

-Profesor Simons.-Interrumpió Helga el sermón inspirador de Simons -¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Si, Helga. Regresa rápido que empezaremos con trigonometría y es algo un poco confuso.

Helga salió del salón apenas y el profesor le dio permiso. Volteó a ambos lados y se dirigió sin pensar dos veces a la enfermería. Al llegar, notó la puerta entreabierta y pudo escuchar la conversación.

-Niño tienes 39° de temperatura, estas enfermo.-Dijo secamente la enfermera.-¿Has comido y dormido bien?

-Si, bueno no tanto, pero nada fuera de lo normal.-Respondió Arnold acostado en la camilla.

-Oh Arnold, ya te sentirás mejor con la medicina de la enfermera, no te preocupes.-Lo tranquilizó Lila con una sonrisa, mientras le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

El corazón de Helga se hizo chiquito. Ella jamás tendría tanta suerte como Lila. Una lágrima cruzó su rostro. La secó rápidamente para que nadie pudiese notar su debilidad.

-Arnold te tendrás que quedar aquí durante las próximas horas para ver cómo sigues, o si prefieres, te mando a tu casa..

-Me quedaré.-Dijo Arnold- solo necesito dormir un poco.

-Está bien. Lila déjalo descansar, ya repondrá fuerzas-Mencionó la enfermera

-Si. Amor estaré en clases, pero vendré al final para ver cómo sigues. Si te sientes muy mal, vete a descansar y yo te paso los apuntes.

Lila era lo suficientemente magnífica como para haber atrapado a Arnold y ser la mejor novia del mundo, pero era al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente cruel para hacerle daño a Helga y ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Lila se dirigió a la puerta y Helga tuvo que correr para no ser pescada por la pelirroja.

Pronto, Arnold se quedó completamente solo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Helga caminó por los pasillos sintiéndose un poco vacía. Lila era extremadamente lo mejor en la vida de Arnold y estaba segura de que jamás iba a superar eso. Chocar con un cuerpo extraño la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Helga

-No te preocupes, no fue nada-Contestó Lucía-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó al notar la cara de Helga.

-Por supuesto, solo necesitaba un poco de aire-Mintió Helga

-Claro, tu nombre es…

-Helga

-Ah, Helga. Mira, si algún día quieres hablar.. Me encuentro en la biblioteca de la ciudad y me encantaría conocer tus poemas, el señor Simons me dio una excelente referencia de ti..

-¿Mis poemas?

-Es interesante saber que a tu edad amas la literatura y conocer tu estilo sería genial

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. Algún día pasaré por ahí.

Pero la verdad, la rubia no lo planeaba así.

Helga se despidió de la escritora y no pudo evitar dirigirse de nuevo a la enfermería. Aprovechó de que la enfermera estaba en la hora de su almuerzo y entró tratando de no hacer ruido, porque Arnold estaba dormido. Fue imposible no dejar salir una sonrisa: Arnold indefenso, frente a ella, dormido… y era totalmente igual a como ella se lo había imaginaba siempre: un ángel.

De pronto, el ángel comenzó a moverse, a temblar.. Estaba sudado y sus ojos estaban apretados… él estaba sufriendo y Helga sintió un dolor muy grande al verlo así.

-¿Quién… eres?-Decía Arnold una y otra vez. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y Helga hubiera dado su vida por calmar cualquier cosa que incomodase al chico.

Y de pronto, como si en realidad él supiera que la rubia estaba parada a un lado de él, exclamó con sus ojos aún cerrados:

-¿Helga, eres tú?

_Y mi corazón se paró bruscamente. ¿Estabas soñando conmigo..?_

Gracias por Leer =)

* * *

Y gracias por los reviews =)

aire2409: Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas animado a dejarme un review :)! Gracias, tus palabras me hacen saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o no. Aprecio mucho lo que me dices y créeme que no te defraudaré en la historia :D!

Eleonor Rigby: Oh por supuesto que esto no acaba aún, todavía hay un par de cosas que deben dejarse en claro, ¿no crees ;)? Te prometo continuar escribiendo y muchas gracias por tu review!

taixdoroti: amiga :D gracias por tu review, hago lo que puedo jaja! Lo continuaré y te esperan miles de aventuras más con Helga y Arnold jaja xD!

Gracias, es muy importante para mi saber su opinión y sugerencias. Y te invito seguir leyendo y dejar reviews :D!

Dios grande y Santísimo! Una disculpa enorme, la verdad es que no sabía cómo subir capítulos y mi asesora en fanfiction salió a misiones y volverá dentro de una semana!

bueno, tengan consideración, soy nueva en fanfiction : (

adios :D!

_just a good dream


	3. Chapter 3

La serie Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto :)

Espero y les guste.

_Mis ojos esperaban que movieras alguna parte de tu cuerpo para darme cuenta de que este momento era real… si tú soñabas conmigo, ¡¿Cuántas cosas podría yo decirte?! Dudo que sepas la dicha que envuelve a mi corazón, y aunque lo supieras, dudo que pudieras creerlo… _

Helga se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta del rubio. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Qué tan extraño sería que él se despertase y la encontrara a un lado de su cama, vigilando su bienestar? No… no se lo podía permitir… Él no la quería, ni siquiera eran buenos amigos y verla ahí, sería una sorpresa no muy grata.  
Pero nada ni nadie importaba ahora, ahora que ella se iría lejos, ni la cordura ni la sensatez importaban, ni los comentarios ajenos, mucho menos los que provenían de personas que no venían al caso. Este momento era especial, porque no había nadie más que ellos dos… y milagrosamente, uno estaba inconsciente. Este era el momento preciso, la oportunidad en la vida… era el momento de cambiar para Arnold... de hacerle saber que no era rabia lo que sentía por él, sino todo lo contrario. Además, si él estaba dormido y si Helga recibía un rechazo de parte del rubio, todo quedaría en un vago recuerdo para él, porque ella se encargaría de borrar el suceso… le haría creer que fue una pesadilla… no había nada que perder.

-Arnold…-Susurró Helga

Él apretó más sus ojos y comenzó a sudar aún más. Ella le tocó su frente para corroborar que el chico tenía fiebre alta y que no se encontraba bien.

-He-Helga…-Dijo débil el rubio mientras tomaba la mano que se encontraba en su frente, esa mano helada pero envuelta con una piel suave… ¿En verdad era Helga?

Helga tragó saliva y la sintió deslizarse en su áspera y seca garganta. La electricidad le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Notó que su pulso había incrementado y empezó a ponerse nerviosa… Rayos, ni siquiera estaba despierto Arnold y era sumamente difícil para Helga estar a su lado. Pero sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. ¿Qué le ocurría? Si ella era HELGA! La misma que demolía a quien se atreviera a tratarla mal. Se sentía extrañamente decepcionada… ¿Cómo pudo haberse entregado por completo a un sentimiento tan inexistente para ella? Pero el quejido de dolor de Arnold la hizo reaccionar y recordar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Helga amaba a Arnold y aunque éste no sentía lo mismo, por lo menos tenía derecho a saberlo. Y este era el momento.

-Arnold, soy yo… Helga.-Dijo más decidida y alejando su mano.

-¿Qué?

Y abrió sus ojos.

-Arnold… ¿Te encuentras-

-Sí.-La interrumpió- Estoy bien. Yo solo… me duele la cabeza, es todo.-Dijo sentándose en la camilla de la enfermería.

-Me da gusto.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Oye… ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Ahora el nervioso era él. ¿Y si Helga lo había escuchado? ¿Y si se enteró que él lleva soñando con ella más de dos meses? Porque ahora más que nunca, estaba consciente de que la mujer en sus sueños era su compañera de clase.

-Yo…bueno en realidad poco. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla supongo, porque estabas sufriendo y dijiste mi…-Bajó el volumen de su voz- nombre..

¡Perfecto, lo había escuchado!

-No… no era un pesadilla.-Dijo él deseando que su respuesta no fuera algo indebido.

-Ah-Dijo insegura.

Él la vio con detenimiento y espero a que ella hablara, pero nada. Ni un insulto ni ofensa, ni nada. Entonces decidió acabar el silencio incómodo.

-Helga, realmente siento mucho que te hayas ensuciado por mi culpa.-Dijo apenado viendo la enorme mancha en la ropa rosada.

-No, no te preocupes Arnold… Yo estaba distraída. No fue tu culpa.-Dijo tratando de ocultar la suciedad con sus manos.

-Helga, te preguntaré algo y no quiero que me malinterpretes.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa Arnold.

-Dime.-Esperó curiosa.

-¿Por qué no me tratas mal?

La pregunta le causó risa. ¿Cómo podía seguir tratándolo mal si eran las últimas veces que iba a verlo…? ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar el tiempo en esa clase de tonterías cuando quedaba tan poco? Se sorprendió de la ingenuidad del rubio y contestó sinceramente.

-Porque no hay tiempo para eso, Arnold.-Dijo sonriendo.

Fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba verla sonreír.

-Es que… bueno, no lo sé.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó la chica.

-Me alegra que nos estemos llevando bien, es todo.

-Ah, claro Arnold. Después de todo, fuiste tú mi primer amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Nunca olvido a mis amigos, Helga. Eso lo sabes bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

-En ese caso… ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos?

-Por supuesto, en ese momento pensé que nos íbamos a llevar de maravilla, me caíste muy bien desde el inicio.

-Y yo lo arruiné todo…-Dijo cabizbaja Helga al darse cuenta de tantas cosas que ella había ignorado.

-No, bueno… lo que pasa es que siempre me tratabas mal y nunca supe exactamente por qué.-Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

''Vamos Helga, este es tu momento'' Se repetía constantemente Helga en su interior.

-Bueno Arnold… yo te trataba mal porque…-Tragó saliva decididamente y escuchó su corazón latir fuera de control.- Yo te trataba mal antes porque… tu, bueno… tu me- Aclaró su garganta y suspiró con tranquilidad.- Arnold lo que trato de decirte es que tú me gustabas.

Él se quedó paralizado y ella muda. Pasaron 10 segundos y todavía había silencio

-Pero eso ya- Reaccionó y salió de su espasmo- ya quedó atrás.-Se apresuró a decir Helga. Qué mentira más grande.

-Ah… eso, eso explica muchas cosas.-Dijo Arnold con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, exacto. Bueno pero, eso no importa ya Arnold. Me queda una semana en este lugar y quisiera reparar mis errores… quisiera que fuésemos amigos.-Dijo un poco más tranquila.

Si él no iba a ser jamás su novio, por lo menos ella quería que fuera su amigo. Resignarse a que había perdido a Arnold era doloroso, pero fingir que jamás se conocieron, sería la muerte.

-Helga, sería para mí un gusto pasar esta última semana contigo, como los amigos que fuimos alguna vez.-Dijo Arnold sonriendo.

Claro… amigos y nada más.

Helga salió de la enfermería tras haberse asegurado de que Arnold había recobrado el sueño. Estaba más tranquila ahora que él sabía la verdad. Bueno, no toda la verdad. Lo cierto era que Helga jamás había dejado de amarlo, y dudaba enormemente de hacerlo algún día… pero por lo menos, se sentía aliviada de haber visto una reacción muy diferente a miradas extrañas y caras de asco… Arnold ya lo sabía y no había dicho nada malo y esto era aún mejor: pasarían la última semana juntos, porque los amigos así son, desean compartir momentos especiales juntos.

Entró al salón y escuchó con poca atención el regaño del Señor Simmons debido a su larga estadía en el 'baño'… no tenía caso ni siquiera discutirlo… porque de todos modos ella no estuvo en el baño.

-Helga, no puedes tardar tanto en el baño, te pueden reportar.-Susurró Phoebe.- ¿O te sentías mal?

-Phoebe, no fui al baño.-Contestó Helga.

-¿Entonces, dónde estabas?-preguntó con curiosidad la amiga intelectual de Helga.

-Fui a ver a Arnold… tengo que contarte algo.

-¡Dios mío Helga!-Dijo Phoebe reprimiendo un grito de alegría.

-Shh, tranquila. Cuando terminen las clases, te contaré.-Dijo Helga cerrando la conversación.

-¿Así que pasarán esta última semana juntos?-Decía Phoebe mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-Sí, bueno… no sé si toda la semana completa, pero… por lo menos mucho tiempo.

-Helga, eso es bueno. Ahora que ya sabe lo que sientes por él todo será mucho más fácil.

-Espera Phoebs, él cree que ya no lo quiero.-Dijo Helga deteniéndose.

-Ah Helga…-Dijo triste Phoebe.

-No importa, eso es mejor. –Siguió caminando- Es mejor que crea que ya no siento nada por él, eso me hará las cosas más fáciles durante esa semana, tranquila.-Sonrió Helga no muy segura de su comentario.

Sin embargo, en esta última semana había tanto que decir… había tanto que confesar… había tanto que cambiar…

_Hoy me animé a decirte que eras la persona que yo quería y quizá con eso, llegaron a tu mente miles de ideas que antes no sabías comprender. Pero… ¡Oh, mi amante escondido… si tan sólo supieras que sigues siendo la razón de mis sueños inquietantes y mi respiración cortada…! Eres el que hace mi corazón palpitar, eres la llave que abre la puerta de la verdadera yo, esa mujer que es amiga, que es hija, que es hermana y que está de ti completamente enamorada._

Muchísimas gracias por Leer =)

Y Los reviews me llenan de emoción=) y agradezco:

taixdoroti: Muchas gracias amiga, ya sabes que yo hago mi esfuerzo :D Gracias por ser una excelente amiga y leer y alentarme a seguir escribiendo, gracias por tu apoyo =)!

acosta perez jose ramiro: Muchísimas gracias :D, la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir y cuando leo comentarios como el tuyo me decido a seguir haciéndolo. Gracias por tu tiempo y por leer esta historia.

Azrasel: jajaja, el suspenso siempre formara parte de las buenas historias, no crees? Jajaja, lo siento muchísimo si tardo en actualizar, trataré de hacerlo más seguido para no dejarte en suspenso ;D Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate=)

teddyetere : Bueno es que Arnold y Helga están destinados a ser el uno para el otro, no crees? A mí también me agrada muchísimo saber de ellos =). Tardé mucho en actualizar porque estaba en exámenes finales y cosas complicadas de la escuela =(, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y trataré de no tardarme demasiado la próxima vez. Y sí, tienes razón, fue error de dedo! Lo lamento, es Helga G. Pataki. Gracias por tu comentario y muchas gracias por leer :D

Flor440: Hola, Flor. Trato de mantener un tema interesante y fijarme en los detalles para que suene congruente todo, y cuido mucho la ortografía, así que gracias por notarlo =). Tengo en claro lo de los reviews, pero me encanta poder contestarles de una manera más personal y directa, es una forma de que vean que leo todos los reviews y me alegro de cada uno de ellos, pero muchísimas gracias por tu consejo. Sí, los textos en cursiva son míos y salen cada vez que llega a mí una racha de inspiración jaja, muchas gracias por apreciarlos, eso significa mucho para mí. Gracias por leer y te mando muchos saludos.

Aire2409: Jajaja hola! Si depende de mí, por supuesto que Helga encontrará la felicidad! Si, es un poco difícil subir capítulos cuando eres nueva en eso, pero ya me estoy perfeccionando en Fanfiction, así que muy pronto tendrás más de mi trabajo. Si, es triste que nadie firme tus historias, pero hay muchas personas que leen y aprecian tu trabajo y no pueden firmarlo. Descuida, porque estoy segura que tus historias son geniales y pronto tendrás muchos reviews. Gracias por tu comentario :D!

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Jajaja me da gusto que leas mi fic, hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Te invito a que sigas leyendo esta historia y que dejes tus opiniones. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y te prometo que trataré de subir más seguido ^^!

pome-chan: A mí también me gusta utilizar los sueños en las historias :D, Helga está un poco deprimida, pero todo pronto cambiará ;) Y Arnold también! Gracias a ti por leer mi fic y por dejar tu comentario que se aprecia muchísimo :)

GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

La serie Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto :)

Espero y les guste.

_Ya no temo más decir quién soy, porque me aceptaste y sé que todo está bien. De cualquier forma, es un alivio hablarte sin tener que soltar insultos u ofensas. Es un alivio poder demostrarte que soy como cualquier niña con un corazón noble y un gran espíritu que está dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, por tu bienestar, porque lo que más deseo en el mundo, amor mío… es tu felicidad._

Después de que dejó a su amiga en su casa, Helga se dirigió a la suya mientras pensaba en todo lo que le tenía que decir a Arnold. ¡Dios, tantas explicaciones y tantas confesiones! Sonrió para ella cuando recordó las miles de veces que había estado persiguiéndolo y cuidando sus espaldas… ¿Cómo era posible que él pensara que todo era una simple casualidad? Qué chico más ingenuo…

Entró a su casa con la misma emoción de siempre y buscó en el refrigerador algo de jugo de naranja. Lo sirvió en un vaso y comenzó a beberlo lentamente.

-Helga, ya llegaste hija. ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó cansada Miriam.

-Bien mamá.-Dijo Helga quitándose el rastro de jugo que le había quedado en la boca.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-Preguntó la señora al ver la mancha de salsa en el vestido de su hija.

-Accidente.-Dijo Helga sin interés mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Hablo Olga.-Helga detuvo su marcha.-Dijo que vendría un par de días antes de que te vayas, quiere pasar tiempo de calidad contigo.

Tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en sus manos para no vomitar ante el comentario de su madre. ¿Olga, en la casa? ¡DE NUEVO? ¿Era una broma, verdad? ¿Por qué no le permitirían pasar sus últimos días en su hogar de una manera feliz y pacífica?

Entró a su cuarto y dejó su mochila por ahí. Estaba tan cansada de que sus padres no pudieran entenderla jamás. Aunque debía reconocer que si ellos estaban dispuestos a financiar su viaje a Liverpool, eso significaba que de alguna manera, sí les importaba. Suspiró al darse cuenta que después de todo, sus padres no eran tan malos; de hecho había ciertas cosas que en verdad le agradaba de ellos: como el poder y autoridad de Bob o la despistada de su madre que le provocaba gracia de vez en cuando. Estaba segura que definitivamente, sí los iba a extrañar. En cuanto a Olga… bueno, eso era otra cosa, pero ahora dedicaría su tiempo y felicidad al lado de su nuevo amigo.

Sacó un cuaderno especial de poemas, cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos y después de ver lo que había en su mente, decidió plasmarlo en la hoja de papel frente a ella.

"_**Amanecí pensando en ti como siempre, porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Debo hacerlo todas las noches, porque ya sé que imposible poderte tener…"**_

Se detuvo súbitamente.

-Dios, qué triste. No debo escribir cosas así…-Dijo pensativa Helga.- Debo animarme un poco.

Pero no se le hacía justo. ¿Por qué rayos se había permitido haber malgastado tanto tiempo? ¡Por qué! Quería una respuesta inmediata a su estupidez y no encontraba la solución. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta lo último se hubiera decidido a ser amiga de Arnold? ¿Y qué tal si desde un principio hubieran sido los mejores amigos? ¿La historia sería diferente? ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¡Sólo me pasa a mí esto!.-Gritó Helga enfurecida dando un golpe a la mesa tras sus conclusiones.

Pero eso era mentira. Helga estaría sorprendida de saber que a todos nos pasan problemas referentes al amor. A todos y aquí, no hay excepción.

Caminó directo a su ventana y comenzó a pensar en él. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Ya se habrá repuesto de la fiebre? Y además se había quedado con una duda… ¿Qué había soñado Arnold?

***************************

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Fue sólo un dolor de cabeza, abuela.-Repetía Arnold por el teléfono.-Eso no importa… ¿Cómo está el abuelo?-Hubo un largo silencio y Arnold tragó saliva con ojos un poco llorosos. Suspiró y agregó.- Abuela, no llores. Estará bien… se va a reponer-Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que dejar de hablar. Aclaró su garganta y añadió.- No, estoy bien. Ha sido un día largo y confuso, no pasa nada. Abuela… pienso que debería ir a ver al abuelo.-Esperó la respuesta de su abuela y finalizó.-De acuerdo, a las 7 estaré allí.

Colgó el teléfono y se talló los ojos. Todo se estaba viniendo abajo y de pronto se sintió indefenso. En toda su vida, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo solo que podría estar si sus abuelos le faltaran. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Subió las escaleras y aún se sentía mareado. Algunos inquilinos lo notaron y se ofrecieron en prepararle algo de comer, pero él, educado como siempre lo había sido, se negó y entró a su cuarto con paso lento. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en su día. Lo cierto era que Lila era una fabulosa persona, pero… no estaba tan seguro de seguir sintiendo lo mismo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que ellos habían iniciado una relación y las cosas eran exactamente igual. Y honestamente, se estaba cansando. Se recostó en la cama y recordó la charla con Helga. En verdad estaba un poco sorprendido pero debía aceptar que le emocionaba saber que pasarían tiempo de calidad como buenos amigos.

-Ya era hora. Ella siempre había sido mala conmigo.-Dijo pensativo.

Y entonces comprendió por qué. En verdad le gustaba a Helga y pensó que él jamás podría haberse sentido atraído por alguien como Helga… pero ella ya no era la misma persona…

-Quizá ahora podríamos ser algo más...-Se detuvo al analizar su comentario final.-Pero qué cosas digo.-Se reprochó Arnold. Aunque pensándolo mejor… Helga no era fea y tenía un buen promedio en la escuela, además le había demostrado en algunas ocasiones que podía ser femenina y sin mencionar que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Era una buena persona después de todo y él sabía que lograrían ser buenos amigos… lo único que le molestaba era que lo hubiesen sido, hasta el final.

-La medicina que me dieron en la enfermería me está provocando serios trastornos.-Se dijo a si mismo Arnold.-Por eso pienso en este tipo de cosas…-Se tranquilizó, pero no del todo. Su abuelo seguía grave en el hospital y esa maldita enfermedad que tenía no lo dejaba en paz. Y Arnold se sentía impotente, como algo mínimo en la situación, pero sabía que lo mejor era confiar en que todo estaría bien. El abuelo se repondría por el simple hecho de ser la persona de mayor edad que conocía con tantas fuerzas y energías. Entonces, vencido por el cansancio del dolor de cabeza y el mareo necios en quedarse molestándolo, se quedó completa y profundamente dormido.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, soñando. Estaba parado en medio de la nada, con sus ojos bien abiertos esperando que algo pasara. Entonces la vio. Su belleza lo hizo aguantar la respiración, pero no era posible que ella fuera Helga ¿O sí? Se acercó un poco más para distinguirla mejor: Ella sonreía con una delicadeza que hacía retumbar el corazón del rubio y cuando posó su mirada en él, sintió como un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima. Pero su mirada ya no era cálida como antes, ella lloraba hacia él y de la nada, se alejaba de Arnold para luego desaparecer entre neblina. Y Arnold se angustiaba y se sentía al borde del colapso. En ese momento, salía Lila del mismo lugar donde Helga había desaparecido, corriendo hacia su novio y lo abrazaba y le decía que lo amaba y que era muy feliz, que nunca se había sentido así, que él era lo máximo y que era el mejor… y él simplemente se quedaba callado, como si su silencio trajera de regreso a la otra joven, a Helga. Como si ahora que se daba cuenta de algo, no era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Lila estaba confundida y que le pedía una explicación, se despertó.

Empapado en sudor y con la misma confusión que se hacía presente cada vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, Arnold respiró agitado. Vio su reloj, que marcaba las 6:40 pm y sin pensarlo más, se cambió de ropa para ver a su abuelo en el hospital. Tenía tanto que analizar de sí mismo, que decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión; el horario de visita era un poco estricto y solo contaba con una hora para ver a su abuelo en terapia intensiva.

-Casi se me hace tarde.-Se dijo a si mismo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Chocó contra uno que otro inquilino y después de disculparse, salió a toda velocidad directo al hospital.

***************************

-¿Helga, a dónde vas?-Preguntó su madre al verla abrir la puerta principal.

-Caminaré un rato, Miriam.-Dijo mientras ponía un pie fuera de su casa.-Volveré pronto.

-De acuerdo Helga, no te tardes.-Fue lo último que pudo decir la madre de Helga antes de caer dormida en la mesa de la cocina.

Caminaba mientras el calor del verano se estrellaba contra su piel. Usar su vestido rosa había sido una idea bastante ingeniosa; se felicitó en silencio. Decidió caminar un rato en el parque, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Pero al llegar, despejarse fue lo último que pudo hacer. Muchas parejas empalagosamente enamoradas desfilaban ante ella con gracia y alegría, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hacerla sentir miserable.

-Demonios.-Maldijo en tono bajo.

Y entonces, observó con cuidado el ambiente que la rodeaba: Columpios con enamorados en ellos, resbaladillas, bancas, palomas, césped y árboles, flores con aroma delicioso; más allá al fondo, como la escenografía de alguna obra teatral: estaba la casa de alguna de sus compañeras, los autos pasaban con rapidez, un niño corriendo apresuradamente, el hospital, una mamá y su hijo en sus brazos, un perro de color café paseando por las calles, el heladero tratando de llegar a algún barrio repleto de niños con ganas de paletas ESPEREN… ¿Un niño corriendo apresuradamente? Él no era solo un niño.. ¡Era Arnold! ¿Qué rayos?...

-¿Arnold!-Se sorprendió Helga.-¿Pero qué hace…?-Lo vio entrar al hospital corriendo y los peores pensamientos llegaron a su mente: "¿Estará bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? ¿Debo ir a ayudarlo?"- No, no puedo.-Se sentó en una banca solitaria. Se quedó pasmada dos segundos y dijo con inseguridad.-Debería ir.-Se calló de pronto.-No, no debo.-Se puso de pie rápidamente.-¡Claro que sí Helga, por Dios!-Se sentó desconfiada.-No… no puedo. ¿Qué va a pensar? ¿Qué lo sigo y no lo dejo vivir en paz? Va a creer que me sigue gustando.-Guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos con fuerza y después de 10 segundos de debate consigo misma se puso de pie y corrió en dirección al hospital.-Después de todo, ahora somos amigos.-Se reconfortó.

******************

-¡Abuela!-Dijo Arnold justo cuando la abuela se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de espera a terapia intensiva.

-Oh, Arnold.-Le contestó la viejita mientras lo abrazaba. Sus ojos rojos estaban tan hinchados que a Arnold se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su abuela era tan viva y alegre que se sentía devastado de verla de una manera completamente diferente a cómo ella era. Y es que estos últimos días habían sido fatídicos para la pequeña familia.

-Abuela… quisiera ver al abuelo.-Dijo Arnold tratando de que la voz no se le escapara de su garganta.

-Pasa hijo, yo no soporto verlo así.- Se sentó triste en un sillón mientras Arnold la contemplaba. Ver a la abuela comportándose de una forma… diferente a como acostumbraba, era como vivir en un mundo distinto, parecido a una dimensión desconocida.

Después de asegurarse que su abuela estaba bien, Arnold entró por unas puertas pesadas al área de terapia intensiva. Primero, los doctores le indicaron que debía usar una bata especial y un cubre bocas, debido a la gravedad del paciente; después de preparase para entrar al cuarto donde estaba su abuelo, Arnold respiró profundamente y se prometió no llorar y ser fuerte frente a la persona que consideraba como un padre. Colocó su mano débil y temblorosa en la puerta y accedió al cuarto. Y su corazón se hizo chiquito.

El abuelo respiraba con dificultad y estaba lleno de cables conectados de una forma enredosa. Miles de aparatos emitían sonidos que vigilaban el bienestar del viejo y había cientos de medicinas a un lado de la camilla donde descansaba. En sus venas, había líquidos que pasaban por un muy diminuto tubo y el abuelo de Arnold había perdido peso y color en sus mejillas. Entonces, la promesa que se hizo a si mismo empezó a perder importancia.

-Abuelo…-Dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Ar…nold-Pudo contestar su abuelo.

-No abuelo, no hables. Mira…-Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.-Sé que eres alguien muy fuerte y que vas a salir de ésta; muchas personas lo han hecho. La abuela y yo estamos al pendiente de ti y creemos que todo va a estar bien… además, he escuchado a los doctores decir que con cuidados especiales, muy pronto estarás recuperado.

Su abuelo asintió con la cabeza. Sus labios estaban muertos de sed, pero al tener una enfermedad como pancreatitis, debía resistir sin alimento por un tiempo. Él se pondría bien y esa sería la recompensa.

Después de dedicarle un tiempo de frases motivadoras a su abuelo, Arnold tuvo que dejarlo descansar por órdenes médicas. Salió de terapia intensiva y vio a su abuela; le dedicó una sonrisa para que viera que todo estaba bien.. o un poco mejor que otras veces. Estaba a punto de irse cuando su abuela le comentó:

-Vino una amiga tuya…

-¿Ah sí?-Detuvo su marcha y giró hacia su abuela.-¿Quien, abuela?

-Pues... tu amiga… esa la del moño rosa y cabello rubio.

Comenzó a analizar en su mente a todas sus amigas. Recorrió su lista y por fin la encontró.

-¿Helga?-Dijo un poco asombrado.

-Sí… ella, dijo que te había visto entrar. Le dije que estabas con tu abuelo y le platiqué lo que ha pasado estos últimos días. Realmente se veía apenada y triste.

-¿Y ya se fue?

-Le dije que no faltaba mucho para que salieras, pero hace ya 10 minutos que se fue.

-Oh… esta bien, gracias abuela.-Le dio un beso en su mejilla y decidió ir por algo de comer a la cafetería.

***********

Movía con aburrimiento el popote de su licuado de plátano y pensaba en Arnold. Pobrecito… ella no tenía idea de lo de su abuelo y se sentía sumamente mal por él. Deseaba decirle que ahí estaba ella por si algún día quisiera hablar con alguien y que lo escucharía con mucha atención. Suspiró con resignación al ver eso como una posibilidad lejana y en ese momento, lo vio entrar a la cafetería.

Posó su mirada deprimida en Helga y corrió hacia donde estaba, como si fuera su salvación hablar con ella. La rubia se puso de pie ante el acto de Arnold, quien al llegar con ella, la abrazó con cariño, rindiéndose ante la situación de su abuelo y aferrándose a su amiga.

_Y fue ahí cuando el sonrojo, provocado por tus brazos rodeándome, inundó mi rostro. _

_-Arnold.-Dije sin voz._

_Y tú sólo me abrazaste con más fuerza. _

Muchas Gracias por Leer : )  
****** *

teddyetere: jaja, algún día serán felices estos dos. Y bueno, Lila a veces puede ser un poco asfixiante. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo aunque a veces demore tiempo en subir! Cuídate mucho, saludos.  
Musa-Mistical: Esperemos que Arnold lo diga de una buena vez, no? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi historia. Cuídate mucho y saludos!  
pome-chan: Jajaja, espero que te sigan gustando las escenas que vienen, eso me alegraría mucho. Lila es tan dulce que resulta empalagosa, como dices. Traté de mantener su modo de ser en esta historia para que fuera mejor. Gracias por leer, cuídate saludos : )!  
taixdoroti: Muchas gracias amiga :D! tu apoyo siempre ha sido importante para mí, gracias por todo y tus palabras que me animan a seguir escribiendo! Cuidate mucho, saludos=*  
Azrasel: Sí, sera muuuuy interesante. Lamento muchísimo dejar esperando mucho tiempo, pero hay veces que se me complica agarrar la computadora para escribir. Sin embargo, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate!  
Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Gracias a ti por leer! Por supuesto, en esta historia Helga será feliz y Arnold también, te lo prometo. Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, cuídate :)!

Sams Efron: Wow. Tus comentarios fueron tan inspiradores que realmente me dieron ese empuje para continuar la historia. Yo también me sentí mal cuando la serie se dejó de transmitir, era de las que más disfrutaba :(. Y Helga era de mis favoritos, fue así como se me ocurrió escribir una historia que la involucrara; pienso que es un personaje sumamente fascinante y lleno de sorpresas. Muchísimas gracias por apreciar la manera en que escribo. Tienes razón, muchas de las situaciones que se leen en la historia, tienen mi toque o me han pasado alguna que otra vez, así que muchas gracias por tu comentario! Que alguien me diga eso, me hace sentir muy bien :D! Pongo todo mi esfuerzo para hacer de esta historia, algo entretenido y al mismo tiempo, mágico para que vean cómo me imagino yo las cosas. Créeme que sufrir tanto le va a dar recompensas muy buenas a Helga ;D GRACIAS por leer!

Gracias TODOS por leer y disculpen la tardanza. Hice el cap largo en forma de recompensa! Aprecio sus comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya en el próximo, empieza la semana que tienen, la semana para cambiar.

Saludos!

Just a good dream.


	5. Chapter 5

La serie Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto =)

Espero y les guste.

_Si esto fuera el Cielo, lo viviría por siempre contigo. Tus brazos, tu olor, tu cariño, tu cuerpo pegado al mío, tus lágrimas, tu corazón palpitando, tu respiración débil y tus labios diciendo mi nombre. ¡Esto tendría que ser el Cielo, estar contigo tendría que serlo!_

-Arnold... yo- Dijo Helga con voz entrecortada.

-Helga, mi abuelo..-El pobre Arnold no lograba siquiera decir una oración completa. Era como si se estuviera aguantando todas las ganas que tenía de explotar en lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien.-Los brazos de Helga aferraban el cuello del muchacho hacía ella. Tenía que calmarlo y asegurarse de que volviera a sonreír.-Arnold, él estará bien. Es una persona muy fuerte.

Él se separó un poco de ella, tratando de creer lo que le decía.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía su mirada cuando la compasión se apodera de ella.

-Tienes razón, Helga.-Secó las lagrimas traviesas rápidamente esperando que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta. Y se sentaron los dos de nuevo para comer algo y platicar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Dijo ella antes de tomar un poco de su licuado.

-Sí, gracias.-Sonrió- Es sólo que mi abuelo, bueno verlo así fue algo que no.. no… no estaba preparado. Jamás creí yo que…-hizo una pausa para calmarse.- Es una situación difícil, Helga.

-Tranquilo, cabeza de balón. Ya verás que tu abuelo saldrá de esta.

-Gracias.- el chico le sonrió. De verdad se estaban llevando bien y eso le encantaba. Helga siempre había sido una persona sumamente interesante para él y conocerla lo mantendría distraído de todas sus inquietudes y tristezas. Era como si la situación se hubiese dado en el momento perfecto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras hablaban de la escuela y cosas sin importancia; Arnold pidió un jugo de naranja y unos hot cakes, tenía muchísima hambre y los necesitaba. Helga lo vio comer y se sorprendió al comprobar que hasta en esa actividad Arnold se veía sumamente guapo. Se odiaba por no dejar de pensar en eso y constantemente tenía que pellizcarse para dejar de verlo.

-Oye Helga, por cierto.-Dijo Arnold tranquilo.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Bueno Arnold, estaba caminado en el parque y te vi corriendo hacia acá. Entonces pensé que quizá algo malo te había sucedido y me preocupé. Así que vine y cuando llegué pues tu ya habías entrado y yo-Arnold la interrumpió.

-¿Tú... te... preocupaste… por mi?-Preguntó incrédulo.

" Ay Helga ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca?" Se decía una y otra vez la rubia.

-Sí Arnold, somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo un poco nerviosa y tratando de que el chico pensara que solo era un interés de amistad lo que ella sentía.

-Cierto.-Recordó Arnold y no tenía idea de por qué pero se sentía algo triste.-Qué bueno que estás aquí; nadie sabe lo de mi abuelo, porque no quería preocupar a nadie ni siquiera Gerald.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes, te hubiera ayudado en todo lo que hubiese podido, Arnold.

Helga se sorprendió de la sinceridad con la que había dicho eso. Esto de ser amiga de Arnold se le daba muy bien, podía hablar con él de lo que fuera y inclusive podía abrirse un poco. Así que haber decidido ser por lo menos su amiga, fue una gran elección. Platicaron como 1 hora acerca de las calificaciones, de las vacaciones, del día. Temas para nada incómodos y sumamente casuales. Pero llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Gracias por haber venido, Helga.-Sonrió Arnold mientras los dos salían del hospital.

-Para eso están los amigos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Digo, para que no te vayas sola… ya es noche y pues…-¿Por qué rayos Arnold se había puesto nervioso al decirlo?

-Claro, gracias.-Una sonrisa honesta y grande se vio en el rostro de la joven.

Iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, contemplando el paisaje, admirando el olor de las flores mientras todo duerme; bañando el aire de sus respiraciones, coloreando el mundo con sus voces. Convirtiendo cada segundo en una frase y cada frase en una sonrisa. Era como si todo lo que jamás habían platicado quisiera salir de golpe.

-Helga, es genial hablar contigo.-Dijo con sinceridad el chico.

-Lo mismo digo cabeza de balón.-Llegaron a la casa de la joven.-Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado.

-De nada Helga, ha sido divertido. Oye recuerda que el lunes saldremos.-Señaló Arnold sonriendo.

-Así es, cabeza de balón. Prepárate, que iremos a la feria que está en la ciudad.

-Nos vemos entonces, que disfrutes el fin de semana.-Rió mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

-Igualmente.-Sonrió Helga mientras se metía a su hogar.

* * *

LUNES

El fin de semana pasó con rapidez. Helga no pudo salir porque Olga llegó y sus padres decidieron que sería un fin de semana familiar. Pobre Helga, pero tenía que aguantar. Faltaba poco para volver a ver a Arnold y lo mejor: pasar con él, tiempo de calidad.

En la escuela todo fue algo extraño. En los cambios de clases, Arnold y Helga platicaban sumamente entretenidos. Bueno, para ellos no era extraño, pero para los demás un poco. El punto es que ese día marcaba el inicio de su verdadera amistad y por nada del mundo iban a desaprovecharlo. Ni siquiera las miradas de confusión mezclada con celos que provenían de Lila.

Cuando salieron de clases, Helga se despidió de Phoebe y se fue directo a su casa prometiéndole que le contaría cada detalle del día. Tenía que comer para después alcanzar a Arnold en la feria y pasar un día increíble. Cuando terminó de hacer todo, caminó con rapidez hacia el lugar acordado.

Y al verlo en la entrada esperando, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?-Preguntó Helga.

-No, no te preocupes.

Primero Helga decidió ir la montaña rusa para probar su valentía. Después, a los carritos chocones para demostrar su lado infantil. Después se subieron a un juego que los volteaba de cabeza para ver quien aguantaba sin vomitar. Seguido de eso, entraron a la casa del terror para tener una perfecta excusa para no separarse de él. Al final, se metieron al laberinto de espejos para enseñarle al rubio que si se iban a perder, lo harían juntos. En medio de tanta diversión, las tristezas y preocupaciones no existían.

Para el final de la tarde, ambos estaban exhaustos y se detuvieron a comer algo en la feria. Estaban sentados esperando a que les llevaran su comida y veían a todos divertirse en aquel lugar. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro y la música inundaba el lugar.

-Ha sido de lo mejor, Helga.-Rió Arnold.-Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto.

-Lo sé Arnold, gracias.

-Gracias a ti.

La acompañó de regreso a su hogar y en el camino iban riéndose el uno del otro de las caras de miedo y mareo que tenían durante los juegos fuertes. Caminaron hasta la casa de la rubia y llegó el momento de decir adiós.

-Fue excelente, Helga. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Hey, mañana iremos a otro lado, recuérdalo.-Dijo ella riéndose.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, que descanses.

Arnold se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sostuvo por un segundo su mano. Un escalofrío recorrió en menos de un segundo el cuerpo entero de ella, frenó su cerebro y derritió su corazón. Él se separó rápidamente al notar que quizá se había pasado un poco. ¿Por qué su mano había cobrado vida propia y sostuvo la de ella por un momento? ¿Estaba ocurriendo algo extraño en él? ¿Estaba cambiando? No, solo podía ser la emoción de que ahora ya eran amigos… o eso se obligaba a creer.

Por último antes de irse le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga y se alejó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella noche. Ella tocó su mejilla y sintió de nuevo los labios del rubio en su piel.

_Sí, definitivamente esto es el Cielo._

Gracias por leer :D!

Y gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, a los que no lo hicieron y a los que lo disfrutaron. Me emociona mucho leer sus reviews y me sirven muchísimo para mejorar. Lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar la historia, pero la escuela me trae frita! Jajaja Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que les guste lo que escribo. Sus opiniones cuentan y me sirven.

Cuídense mucho!

_ Just a good dream.


End file.
